Close encounters with the Poke' Kind
by DJShaydez
Summary: Kate Beckett and Richard Castle are transported into the world of Pokemon. How will they survive in this strange world? How will they get back home? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Blackout

Chapter 1:

Kate Beckett slowly opened her eyes. She had to squint due to the bright light shining directly in them. She slowly sat up and looked around. Hearing a grunt she looked down and saw none other than her partner Richard Castle. Her eyes shot open when she realized that she had previously been lying on his chest, and still had her hand there. She quickly retracted her hand, bringing it in closer to her chest. She sat there for a while but soon realized that she needed to wake Castle.

"Castle" She said, poking him on the shoulder. "Castle!" she poked him even harder. "Five more minutes…" he said. Beckett gritted her teeth and hissed, "CASTLE!" This caused her partner to sit up. "What the heck Beckett? I was sleeping and you…" he stopped his sentence suddenly. After looking around for a second he turned to look at her, "Where are we?" Beckett sighed and looked at their surroundings once more, "I was hoping that you would know..."

Memories rushed back into Castle's head. Something close to this has happened before. Of course they were in a warehouse with a tiger and a crazy family at the time, but they had woken up next to each other. Castle quickly checked to make sure they weren't handcuffed together like the first time. Luckily they weren't.

Beckett looked at him and gulped, "Do you have any idea where we are?" Castle shook his head while Beckett cursed under her breath, "I could really use one of your crazy ideas right now Castle." Her partner thought for a moment, "I got nothing." He said with a sad look on his face. Beckett sighed and started searching through her pockets. Castle looked at her, "What are you looking for?" "I'm seeing if any of my things are missing." She says as she pulls out her badge, wallet, phone, flashlight, and gun. "It looks like everything is here. You should check yours" Castle nods and checks his pockets as well, "All here." Beckett looks her partner in the eye, "Then this wasn't a robbery…So why are we here?"

Castle was about to speak but a blur of red and brown cut him off. "What was that?!" Beckett said, turning her head in the direction of the blur. "I have no idea…" Castle replied. Beckett picked up her flashlight and pointed the beam of light at the spot where the blur vanished. Not seeing anything she stood up and walked over cautiously. She saw movement in the tall grass and knelt down to get a better look. "Hello?" she said as she leaned forward a bit more. The grass rustled a bit more and the the blur shot out of it. Beckett was knocked to the side as the blur jumped in front of her. Her flashlight flew out of her hand but was caught by the blur that ran past castle and paused to look back.

The two partner's mouths dropped at the sight. In front of them was a red-brown fox with orange curls on top of its head. It was six tails and was currently holding the flashlight in its mouth. The creatures smirked and tossed the flashlight up in the air, "Vulpi!" It caught the object in the air and then sped off.

Beckett looked at Castle for an explanation. The writer looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What was that?" they said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Starter

Chapter 2: Fire starter

"Ok let's go over what we do know" The female homicide detective said while pacing around the clearing. "We do know that we are in a forest…" "And we have no idea how we got here!" Castle interrupted her. She nodded and then continued speaking, "We know that the forest contains animals…" "That can talk!" the writer spoke up again. Beckett shot him and look and finished her sentence, "That may or may not be dangerous." Castle stood up and walked over to her, "We also know that it will be dark soon and that fox or whatever it was stole your flashlight, which is the only source of bright light we have besides the phones. Chances are we won't be able to see through the darkness in a few hours. We're going to need a source of light real soon."

Beckett nodded," Ya… Do you have anything on you that could be used to start a fire?" Castle shook his head, "No. But I used to be a boy scout. We were taught how to make fires and I might be able to create one!" The detective rolled her eyes at her partner, "And just how long were you a Boy Scout Castle" "Just one year, but that doesn't matter." He said, adding the last part to try and ease the cop's nerves. Beckett sighed and sat down, "ok… Whatever. Just tell me what you need."

Castle quickly said, "A stick, a piece of wood, and some dry grasses." Beckett nodded and stood up, "I'll go find the stick and the wood. You find the grasses." She grabbed her gun and then walked off into the forest, leaving Castle alone.

The writer stood in the clearing for a while longer after Beckett left. He silently cursed himself for not knowing how they got there. Castle shook his head and then walked off in the opposite direction to find the dry grasses that were needed to make a fire.

Elsewhere in the forest the tiny red-brown fox sat on a tree stump with a certain flashlight at her feet. She pawed at the cylindrical device before one of her claws hit the power switch, turning it on. The bright light startled the small creature so much that she jumped off of her perch and landed on her back with a "thump". A snicker coming from the other side of the stump caused her to sit up and glare at the source. The orange and white dog with black stripes on the other side was trying to control his laughter by holding a paw to his mouth and biting down on it.

She rolled her eyes and jumped back up on the stump. "Vul vulpi vulpixi." She said, which translated to, "It's not funny you know." The dog smiled and put his paw down, "But Vulpix, you're usually so graceful!" Vulpix growled a bit and sat down, "And you're not." The dog feigned injury, "Vulpix, I'm hurt." She smiled a bit at her companion's act and then clapped her paws. "Well done Growlithe, but I don't believe you for a second." Growlithe shrugged and sat down next to the stump, "Eh you can't win em' all." Vulpix just swished one of her six curled tails.

"This is what scared you?" Growlithe said, poking the flashlight with his nose, "Seriously?" Vulpix swatted his nose and then flicked the switch off, "Startled me. Wasn't scared" Growlithe huffed, "Uh hu," which resulted in another swat by Vulpix. He held his paw to his nose, "How's you get it anyway?" "Two humans," she said as she played with the flashlight. Growlithe laughed, "What? Did they scare; I mean, startle you too?" "Ha Ha, very funny," She replied, "And no, they didn't startle me. In fact, I startled them! They acted like they had never seen a Pokémon!" "Seriously?" Growlithe said, cocking his head to one side. Vulpix nodded, "Dead serious."

"That's so weird!" Growlithe said and then looked at his friend, "Maybe they hadn't" "Are you actually suggesting that they had never seen a Pokémon?" Growlithe nodded. "That's impossible Growlithe! Everyone in Kalos has seen a Pokémon. We're the discovery center of the mega evolution!" "Maybe they aren't from around here. Maybe they aren't even from this universe!" Vulpix rolled her eyes at him, "I'm pretty sure that's wrong. They probably never seen a... HIDE!" She jumped off the stump and grabbed the flashlight. "Never seen a hide? What?" Growlithe said, looking at Vulpix. "Hide you dummy! Someone is coming!" She said as she darted off into the nearest patch of tall grass. Growlithe looked at the path and then jumped in after her.

"That's her." Vulpix said as the human that the flashlight belonged to walked by, "That's one of the humans from before." Growlithe looked at his companion, "You sure?" She replied by nodding. "I wonder what she's looking for." He said as the human bent down next to a tree and picked something up. "I don't know, but it looks like she found it." Vulpix said as the human stood up and walked back the way she came. Growlithe nodded and then looked at Vulpix.

"We should give it back." "Give what back?" "The flashlight. I think she was gathering supplies to build a fire. We both know that it won't work." Vulpix sighed and looked at her friend. "Fine… But only if they can't get a fine started." Growlithe smiled and then picked up the flashlight with his mouth. Vulpix rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go follow her." He nodded and then trotted after Vulpix.


End file.
